Dulce pesadilla
by QueridaDaisy
Summary: Una pesadilla puede convertirse en un momento dulce. Sino que se lo digan a Kagome...


**Hola de nuevo! Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí, y me temo que no podré volver a hacerlo en mucho más tiempo :(**

**Les dejo que disfruten de esta muy pequeña historia y espero veros pronto! Ya sabéis, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Dulce pesadilla**

Sintió ahogarse por el calor que inundaba en el lugar. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir sus ropas húmedas por el sudor, intentó mover su cuerpo cuando lo sintió entumecido y lastimado haciendo abrir sus ojos abruptamente. Invadió en ella el sobresalto al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

"¿No estaba yo con Inuyasha?" "¿En que lío se había metido ahora?" Se levantó apresuradamente, notó una brisa nocturna en aquel bosque que le dio por un momento el alivio que su cuerpo abochornado demandaba, de pronto, se sintió mareada y empezó a ver borroso, sentía un gran dolor de cabeza. Con sus manos se la palpó y distinguió la sangre. "¡¿Qué ha pasado?!" "¿Por qué no recuerdo? Se dio cuenta que llevaba el _haori _de Inuyasha puesto, pero rasgado, lo cual significa que él también debía estar con ella o cerca y temía que le hubiera pasado algo.

No sabía porqué pero sintió la necesidad de correr, algo andaba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento. Debía encontrar a Inuyasha.

Comenzó a correr adentrándose en el bosque oscuro, pisando con sus pies descalzos la hierba húmeda por el calor que hacía esa noche. Quería encontrar a Inuyasha, sin él no se sentía segura, sin él estaba perdida. Y gritó su nombre como solo ella lo hacía.

¡Inuyasha…!– gritó y gimió al oír solo como respuesta el silencio. Siguió corriendo cuando algo le hizo tropezar y caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Volteó la vista para observar con que se había tropezado y abrió sus ojos de par en par.

_Kagome…_

¡Inuyasha…!¡Inuyasha…! ¡Por Kami que te han hecho!– gritó entre lágrimas y sollozos. Lo observó tendido en el suelo, sin moverse, distinguió su cara angelical. Kagome lo abrazó fuerte, lo llamaba, gritaba su nombre y este no reaccionaba. Empezó a sentirse desesperada. ¿ahora qué? Sintió un vacío profundo en su vientre, se volvía a comenzar a marear de la impresión de ver así a su Inuyasha. ¿Estaba muerto? ¡No..!

_Kagome…_

Se estaba volviendo loca, oía su voz…su cálida voz preocupada por ella. Aún podía sentir como el solía abrazarla, un abrazo tan protector y cálido. Kami…"¡Inuyasha vuelve! ¡Sin ti no soy nada! Por favor! ¡Prometimos estar juntos!¡ No me hagas esto!" Decía con angustia, dolor y desesperación mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su cuerpo.

_¡Kagome…basta! ¡Despierta!_

Abrió los ojos asustada y lo vio. Vio sus ojos color miel.

–¿Eh?–sintió las lágrimas aun en sus ojos y observó que estaba en su cabaña, la que compartía con Inuyasha.

–Has tenido una pesadilla Kagome– le decía mientras la sostenía en brazos.– ¡Me has asustado tonta, estabas gritando como una posesa mi nombre mientras estabas llorando y sudando!– la apartó un poco para verle el rostro y limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos, procurando no hacerle daño con sus garras.– ¿Se puede saber que estabas soñando?–

Kagome volvió a abrazarle con mayor fuerza.

–Creo que es de el calor que hace– contestó.

–Si que hace calor, y yo tampoco puedo dormir, y menos si tienes pesadillas. Y tonta, yo estoy aquí ahora,¿no?–ella asintió.– ¡Pues entonces no sueñes esas cosas mujer!¡Te he dicho que de tu lado no me muevo ni nadie me va a mover! ¿Entendido?–

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa aliviada y sincera.– Entendido–

Para sorpresa de ella, Inuyasha la cogió en brazos y la llevo fuera de la cabaña, bueno, en concreto al techado de ésta.

–Hoy dormiremos aquí, corre más el aire y no hace tanta calor.–¿Te parece?–

–Luego hará frío aquí fuera...– mientras lo miraba con cara de pucheros.

–Mejor, así podremos dormir abrazados.– Kagome se sonrojó y él hizo esa sonrisa socarrona y la besó dulcemente.

–Por cierto...yo no grito como una histérica.– le miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Y tanto que sí, eso es porque no te has oído.– otro beso.

–¡Claro que no!.–

–¡Sí! Y no me discutas más, duérmete ya Kagome.–esta vez fue ella quien le besó, y fue uno duradero que demostró el amor que sentían.

–Te amo– susurró ella.

–Yo no.- dijo riéndose.– Él la besó y la acomodó en sus brazos.

–¿Cómo que no?–dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

–Como que no puedo amar a una histérica.– Y comenzaron a reírse los dos.

– Sí lo haces– y se volvieron a besar. Besos lentos y besos apasionados.

–Ahora tengo más calor– dijo ella sonrojada. Y él sonrió arrogantemente, dispuesto a hacerle pasar más calor.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara esta pequeña historia, me gustaría volver con un lemon :P **

**Dejen reviews si os ha gustado! Siempre es bueno ver opiniones!**


End file.
